Maddening
by CauseImaGinger
Summary: Paul imprints on Madden, a cat loving elemental witch. They both think they'll live a happy life together but when the Volturi find out about her, they want to change her for her gifts and recruit her as part of the guard. Now it's the wolves turn to ask the vampires for help. But not many want to help the wolves and the ones who come wonder if they'll be enough.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**HELLO MY LOVELIES!**

* * *

Drizzle, drizzle, _drizzle, DRIZZLE_. There was nothing else in Forks, it seemed, to Madden. Nothing but clouds and trees and darkness. It was perfect. Living in sunny Florida was Hell to girl like Madden who thrived in darkness. Like a vampire. Madden laughed at the thought. "What's so funny?" Her mother, Madison, asked.

"Vampires." Madden replied, looking out the window. She was probably the worst adoptee in the world. She was a punk, with dark copper hair that tumbled down her shoulders in rolling waves until the black tips that finished the bottom 2 inched of her hair, a dazzling smile, and a love of dark makeup. Today it was black eyeliner with a hook under the left eye and a curl under the right with grey eyeliner creased in midnight purple. It made her silver-blue eyes really pop. You wouldn't even be able to tell they were blue, though, if the ring of near black navy-blue wasn't surrounding the iris. Her dark lipstick made her pale white skin pop too. Which was awkward considering her adoptive parents were Quileute, both with black hair and tan skin.

Madison shook her head. "Ok then, sweetie. We're here." Madden looked outside. The reservation was beautiful. The trees were tall and the houses were nice and it seemed just amazing. Madden may have dressed like a punk but she loved nature. It was kind of part of her hobby. She was an elemental. Just a fancy term for nature witch to her. Madden slid out of the car and looked around. Lots of guys without shirts on. Awesome. They were all ripped too.

Maybe that would distract her. That's why they moved here, to distract her. After Jason shattered her heart into billions of pieces. When your only friend becomes your boyfriend then breaks up with you for the most popular girl in school bad stuff happens. Mainly turning to witch craft and dressing like a band member. "What do you think kitty-cat?" Maddens father, Rick, asked.

Madden pulled a cat carrier out of the car a smiled at her dad. "As muddy and grey as I remember." She grinned. She loved muddy and grey and her parents knew it. She opened the cat carrier and immediately a small calico bounded out, turning to face its master. "Here, Sicily." Madden said, opening her arms. The cat happily walked forward, leaping into the arms of her loving owner. "Good kitty." She whispered, kissing the kitten between the ears. She looked up as her parents started pulling bags from the trunk. "I'm gonna' walk around." She said, setting down the cat so it could follow her around. Her father grunted and she was on her way.

She walked around, blasting Skillet into her ears. Her arms moved to the music and she hummed along, letting her eyes close, soaking everything in.

"Check out Freaky Friday." Quill whispered from Paul's back porch, watching a Goth girl doing some weird dance. She looked hot though. She wore a grey long sleeved Tee with a black skirt and dark grey leggings that ended in her grey-brown ankle boots.

"Isn't that your cousin, Jake?" Leah asked. Jake looked out at the Madden and sighed. His adopted cousin, Madolyn.

"Yeah…" he sighed. He walked out to her and a hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jake?" she asked. She hadn't seen any of her family in 4 years, she barely recognized Jake. He'd cut his hair. And got a tattoo. And filled out.

"Sup, cuz?"

"I-uh- nothing. Just walking around." She muttered.

"Me and some friends were just talking, wanna hang out?" he gestured to Paul's house. She peered over his shoulder. More shirtless guys, and a girl in a grey tank-top.

"They gonna make fun of me?" she asked timidly. Lots of people made fun of her.

"No." Jake said. He wouldn't let them make fun of his cousin. He'd been told why she was moving here.

"Kay." She walked with Jake to Paul's porch, Sicily right on her heels. The cat mewled and Madden picked her up. Jake glared at the kitten. "What?" she snapped.

"Nothing, I'm just a dog person." He said as they made it to the porch.

Madden wrinkled her nose. "I hate dogs."

There was a chorus of "Whats".

"How could anyone not like dogs?" Seth asked.

"Dogs are big and scary and they bite and claw and growl. They're rough, cats are soft." Madden explained.

"That's stupid." Paul said. Madden turned and glared at him.

"Well I'll bet dogs haven't chased you down roads and alleys and killed your pets before, then." She barked. She looked him dead in the eyes and he looked back. He was gorgeous. Paul was built, with black hair and chocolate eyes. That was it. She knew it that moment, the pieces of her heart rebuilt. He was perfect.

Paul looked at Madden, first with hard eyes, then with soft ones. He saw everything perfect in her and suddenly he felt like she was the only thing holding him to Earth. All he wanted to do was hold her and protect her and make her feel loved. He'd imprinted on her. "S-sorry. That was rude. I'm Paul." He stammered. The wolf connection was strong and suddenly everyone knew Paul had imprinted.

"Madolyn, you can call me Madden." She said, holding out a hand. Suddenly, a large red rose head fell from her palm. "Oops." Madden dropped and picked it up. "Fio." She said. The rose grew a stem without thorns and blossomed into a larger rose with dark tips on the petals. She handed it to Paul. "Here" She said awkwardly.

"H-how did you do that?" he asked.

She shrugged, lifting her hands as she did so, causing water to spurt up like a mini-fountain in her palms. "How'd I do what?" she asked, grinning.

"T-that." He was shocked, impressed, and a little scared. Wind suddenly swept him and Madden up so they were hovering a few feet off the ground.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a witch." She smirked as he stared at her.

"That is so hot."

"I know." She said, snapping her fingers and letting sparks fly from her finger tips. She chuckled as everyone stared at her. "Cool, right?" everyone nodded, slack jawed. "Don't tell anyone." She said.

"Kay." Seth said.

She nodded. "So what's imprinting?" she asked.

"What?" Paul asked. She turned to him, turning off the wind so they were both standing on the ground.

"Oh, yeah. I'm an elemental. Each of us has a gift. I can read minds when I feel like it." Madden grinned.

* * *

**Make sure to leave a review**

**-Gingie**


	2. Chapter 2: Smells

**The last chapter was just the Prologue, an introduction to Madden and such. The rest of this story will be told from Madden's POV.**

* * *

Paul and I spent the rest of the day together, talking about Imprinting, his powers, my powers and whatever else came to mind. I smiled way more than I have in a very long time. By the time the sun was setting, I was on Paul's shoulders, heading for my place. Paul knocked on the door and let me down. Mom opened the door. "Hey Mom, Sam Uley is having a little hangout tonight with his friends and I got invited. Jake will be there so someone you know will watch me and we're just gonna' eat pizza and stuff so… please can I go?"

"Who's your friend?" she asked, nodding towards Paul.

"Paul Lahote." I said, as though it was obvious.

"I haven't seen you since you were in diapers, Paul." She grinned at Paul's blush. "What are you doing here with my daughter? I figured she want to hang out with the Clearwater's since they're closer to her age." She was becoming intimidating. She looked into Paul's eyes then something changed. I realized my mom knew he'd imprinted on me. Was she allowed to know that? She looked between the two of us for a few moments that felt like forever before nodding. "Be home for lunch tomorrow." She said, smiling.

I hugged her. "Thanks, Mommy." I said before turning around and walking to Sam and Emily's place with Paul. Paul slowly slipped his fingers between mine after a few moments. He was so warm and comforting. Still looking at the forest around us, I helped our fingers intertwine and squeezed his hand. A regular wolf howled, not far away, and I whimpered, turning to Paul and hiding my face in his arm. I felt like a baby but we were outside and the thought of a wolf coming after us was terrifying.

Paul stopped and looked down at me, holding me close to him. "I won't let it hurt you. Nothing will ever hurt you. I promise." He hugged me and I slowly nodded into his chest. I liked being that close to him, feeling how warm he was. It was nice.

Paul let me go and knelt in front of me so I could hop on his back. I grinned and hopped on and he walked with me there, his hands on my upper thighs, until we got to Sam's. He let me go and opened the door for her. Inside I smelled Pizza, soda, and other junk foods. "Nom." I said as I looked at the Coffee table covered in assortments of foods that would give me a heart attack. "I'm allowed to eat anything I want, right?" I was suddenly starving.

"Your part of the family now, you can do just about anything." Paul whispered in my ear. I grinned as my stomach growled and walked forward, grabbing a slice of pizza. "Where's Sicily?" he asked.

I swallowed a bite of pizza and looked at him. "She wanted to stay at home. She doesn't like dogs very much."

"How do you know?" Paul asked. I tapped the side of my head with my pointer finger.

"Cat person." was all I said. He didn't need to know yet. Jess would kill me. That's when the rest of the pack came in.

"This must be Madolyn." A feminine voice said. I turned around, mouth full of pizza. I felt a string of cheese that was still attached to the rest of the slice bob against my chin. I swallowed. The woman in front of me was very pretty with black hair and lots of scars on the right side of her face. She was about 5'10 and had a nice smile.

"Call me Madden." I said, wiping grease off my chin.

The woman smiled and hugged me. "I'm Emily." She said. She pulled away. "You look hungry; remember you're welcome to anything here. You're part of the family now." I smiled. I liked that. This was a family where there was one thing connecting you that wasn't blood, it was love. I loved my family with all my heart but still, this filled the void of what being adopted left. It was nice.

"Awesome." I said.

"I brought Mario Cart." Seth said.

"I brought Mt. Dew." said Quill. He tossed a two liter to me and I caught it and opened in, taking a large gulp from the bottle. Then two more. Then two more again and then the bottle was empty. I pulled the empty two liter from my lips and took a deep breath. Everyone stared at me.

"I-I don't get soda a lot…" Everyone laughed.

"Dude, you chugged that faster than any of us." Embry said, clapping my back.

"Yeah, well, covens eat a lot so you take fast or take nothing." Madden said.

"Covens?" I big guy with an arm around Emily asked. Emily was engaged to Sam Uley according to Paul, so that must have been Sam.

"I'm a witch."

"What?"

A flower crown quickly grew on Sam's head made of pink lilies. "An elemental to be precise." I grinned again as the rest of the pack howled with laughter.

The rest of the night was spent playing video games, getting to know each other and pigging out. By the end of the night most of us were passed out on the floor. I lay on the couch, my back to Paul's chest. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my middle with our fingers laced together. He was so warm and strong. I felt so safe with him there.

* * *

I woke up without even realizing I had been asleep. I felt hollow and unsatisfied, Paul wasn't there. I stretched out and yawned. I got up and walked to the dining room table which was only a few feet away. I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck and set my chin on top of his head. "Morning sleeping beauty." He said.

"Good morning." I said, moving so I was on his lap. There were pancakes, muffins, fruits, and waffles spread out on the table. All the guys were stuffing their faces when I suddenly felt sick. There were so many smells and not all of them were good. Jeeze, did Seth _ever_ bathe? He smelled and then all the foods and something smelled like raw meat and the guys were burping and there was a lot of breath in a condensed space and suddenly…

I ran out onto the balcony and hurled over the railing. It just kept coming and realized this wouldn't be taking so long if I hadn't eaten so much last night. I felt a warm hand on my back, rubbing soothingly. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and slowly stood up. Then I smelled the guys and the puke and SETH because he clearly hadn't showered since he first turned. I hopped the steps off the porch instead of walking them and sprinted to the woods, puking again behind the first tree I got to.

When I was finally emptied of all contents I shakily stood. I held my breath as I past everyone and Paul followed me into the bathroom. I washed my face and sighed. "Any mouthwash?" I asked. Paul pulled out a large bottle of Listerine from the cabinet above the sink. I waterfalled a mouthful of it and sloshed it around for 30 seconds before spitting it into the sink. I turned around and leaned against the marble counter. "You probably think I'm gross now."

"Nope. You're still beautiful as ever."

I knew then that I loved Paul. There was no way around it. I was head over heels in love. "Thanks."

"Wait, what happened. You were fine then you were puking."

"I have a sensitive nose." I said. He looked at me funny. "Has Seth showered in the past 9 years because I could smell his B.O. from a mile away?"

Paul laughed. "He went out on patrol this morning."

"He still stinks." I wrinkled my nose. Paul chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, he does."

* * *

**There's chapter two! Hope you love it!**

**-Gingie**


End file.
